


Second Dimension Milo

by GammaAL



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Second Dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaAL/pseuds/GammaAL
Summary: In second dimension, everything was controlled... and Murphy was no different. But with the help of new friends, they begin to adapt to the new world.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Rescue

The dark metals and circuits, and doof-faced balloons were lifting off from the danville. After the arrest of the most malicious villian, and his return attempt with his wife was foiled, Danville was finally free.

Most citizens weren't used to this change, but soon they welcomed it. Schools no longer had to hang doof's picture, sing doofenshmirtz evil incorporated official cover, or forbid making baking soda volcanors.

Currently the city was on for remodeling. Firestorm girls are painting the walls with brighter color, along with their costume. The doofenshmirtz building was also for remodel, but because of all his evil mess, it was going to take a long time. So it was left like a ghost building, until...

"Okay, I'm in!" A dark haired, black boy opened the hole from the sewage. He took off his goggles, and looked around. It was Doofenshmirtz's building, hallway of the first floor.

"There's no sign of security robots. Huh, that's weird..."

He slowly walked onward. He couldn't ignore the chance of a trap. As he advanced forward to the corner, he noticed something and moved his attention.

It was the robot. Big, black floating robot. It seemed to be deactivated. However, it still made zapping noise. Along with it, it was slightly moving. The boy was confused. It couldn't be, unless..?

He jumped to the behind of the robot, and aimed his shock gun.

"Don't move!"

"AAH! Okay, okay!" There stood a girl, who had curly orange hair and looked around his age. She immediately backed away from robot and raised both of her hands.

The boy tilted his head in confusion. She was wearing white jacket and pink skirt, which is weird for a doofenshmirtz employee.

"Who are you? Are you some kind of servant?"

"Servant? What?" The girl said back.

"You know... Doofenshmirtz."

"Don't you watch news, dummy? Doofenshmirtz has been defeated a week ago!"

The boy was at loss of his words. He just stood there, like an idiot.

"Wait a min, who even are you? I haven't seen you in forced meetup Monday."

"...Oh." He barely reclaimed himself again. "I'm Zack Underwood. The government's regular spy for the Doofenshmirtz."

"Do government send kids now?" Girl asked coldly.

"Hey, I'm trained too! And why are you calling me kid, you just look as old as me." Zack answered.

"Uh-huh."

"Now it's my time to question. Who are you, what are you doing in this evil building? What were you planning with that robot?!" asked Zack, grasping his shocker firmly.

"Woah woah, calm down. I'm Melissa Chase. I was just wondering... what would lie in here."

"What? You said doofenshmirtz was gone."

"Yeah. But there's still some creepy feeling..." Right then, a pipe broke from the ceiling, causing loud crack sound. "See? Just like that!"

"Well, we gotta figure that out then." said Zack, before starting to investigate. Melissa followed him.

"There might be clues, it might take long since this building's huge..."

"Or, we could just look at elevator."

said Melissa, and entered the elevator. There were lot of buttons, and even more additional buttons by Doof to underground. Many of them were marked with gray, while one was red.

"Hey, look. it says underground prison.

"Yeah, firestorm girls would have already freed them." Melissa answered coldly.

"What about this red button all the way down?" then Zack pressed it. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, as it felt like the surrounding suddenly darkened.

"Please enter a password." A voice echoed through the elevator.

"What, we need password to go to floor?"

"I got it. Try 0002."

"Password acquired."

The elevator started to go down again. But this time, it felt oddly scary like being on an old wooden lift. Crackings were heard as if it was scratching rock. Zack felt like the elevator was little unbalanced now.

"Uhh..."

The elevator went all the way down as if it had no end. Melissa could feel the temperature rising. But it all ended in a sudden.

CRACK!

The elevator hit the floor. Well, not exactly, because hundreds of springs were there. But it didn't change that it hurt as heck. Zack and Melissa were both on the floor.

"Ow..." Melissa groaned. The elevator's door opened with a cracking noise.

Zack managed to stand up first, and pulled up the ginger haired girl. They looked outside the elevator's door.

This prison was not like any other prison. Everywhere was full of safety stuffs, like springs, mattresses, wires and safety helmets. On the other side, was something robotic, with notes, though they couldn't understand.

"What's this all about? Did he experiment something here?-"

"Shh!" Melissa hushed. Zach closed his mouth. Then, he could hear it. The small sighing. Conveyed through the vast dangerous atmosphere of this underground prison, like a gust of poltergeist. They immediately started to run after it.

More stuffs, empty cells. What was this all about? There were at least dozens of cells, with each different environment. The sigh echoed, so they had hard time finding where he was. But as soon as a metal ball broke the chain and hit the ground, they heard the source. They ran to it with full force.

Then there he was.

In the most isolated place, of an evil building, there was just a boy.

A brown haired, pale boy.

"Geez, there's a boy here!" said Melissa with shocked face. They couldn't imagine why, or how he was here. All they could know was that the boy was full of bruises, and the dark bag under his eye was gloomy.

"Let me get you out!" Zack got the key somewhere around, and opened the cell. The boy seemed to notice them.

"W-Who are you?"

"Don't worry, man! Doofenshmirtz's been caught, and we came to rescue you!" said Melissa, rushing into the cell.

However, the boy backed away.

"N-No! Don't come near me! I'm cursed!"

He looked genuinely afraid of something, as his body shivered. Zack and Melissa exchanged puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a reason why he locked me down here! The whole world will be in danger if I go out!"

"Look, you're just a teenager like us. How much you can cause?" Zack asked. A loud cracking noise replied instead. The brown haired boy was still paranoid, as if they were trying to kidnap him.

Melissa wasn't a type of slow talker. But now, she sighed out, and slowly approached to him. With as soothing voice as possible, she talked to him calmly.

"We promise, the outside is better now. Whatever you've done, please come out."

The brown haired boy looked at her eyes.

"...Really? You can take it?" He barely opened his mouth with crippling voice.

"Yeah, we can. I'm a professional spy, and she is... a girl. See?"

"Yeah, listen to this totally newbie spy." Melissa said back. "So anyways, can you please come with us? It can be more dangerous under here."

The brown haired boy took a step forward. Then a step again. Melissa opened her arms and welcomed him, whose eyes were trembling.

Then all of a sudden, He ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around her body firmly.

He hugged him. His eyes watered up as he could feel the warmth.

Melissa was taken back, but she just decided to accept it. His body was cold, been sealed in this lifeless prison. She couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"Thank you." The brown haired boy spoke in tears.

After several seconds of union, he finally released her. The brown haired boy sniffed.

"No problem. By the way, what's your name?" Zack asked.

"Milo Murphy."

"Hey, I've heard that last name! That's the guy who invented Murphy's law!" Zack shouted. "Now what was murphy's law, it's-"

"Whatever, can we go out from this hell hole first, please?" Melissa interrupted.

"Oh. Okay. Then where's the exit? Elevator broke."

"There are emergency exits on the corners of this prison." said Milo.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Melissa ran first, as the boys followed. But Zack couldn't erase the creepy feeling in his mind...

CLING!

Just then, the iron ball from construction-themed cell dropped, and rolled over.

"AHH!" The three ran. It almost crushed Zack's foot. They barely managed to outrun it, and arrived at the first exit. Melissa rapidly pressed the button, but nothing responded.

"It doesn't work!" Melissa said in slight distress. Then the looked above. The ceiling was cracking.

"Next exit, go!" Zach rushed to other end.

However, it took too much longer in this time. The broken parts blocked their path.

Pipes broke and made all of their clothes wet. All cages fell. Dozens of locked rabbits panicked and wandered all around. Chemicals exploded, at this time they didn't want to think about what it was.

When they arrived at the second exit, Melissa was sure she broke a part in her body. If Zack didn't shoot and destroy that falling shard, she was sure she would have broken more parts. They took rough breathes. But Murphy didn't look so surprised at all.

"Nope, not working. I knew this was a mistake..."

"Does your curse mean 'breaking everything nearby you?"

Milo just nodded, avoiding eye contact. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I brought you to all of this..."

"No, you're not gonna be sorry! We still have chance!" Melissa took deep sigh, and spoke. She stretched her legs. "Next exit, we can still make it!"

The next trip was ridiculously long. They cycled in circle at least 3 times because of the darn rolling balls. Melissa was running out of breath, as if she was on marathon, except that marathon is deciding her life. Zack seemed relatively fine, but he looked tired and nervous, too.

Zack arrived first, and checked the elevator. The light flashed, and it meant it was working.

"Hurry! This thing's on!"

Melissa was the second to arrive on the elevator. However, Milo hesitated at the entrance.

"What are you doing? Get on the elevator!"

"Y-You go without me." said Milo. "I put you in danger, I have to take responsibility..."

"No you don't!" Then without giving a chance to react, Melissa snatched his arm, and pulled him to the elevator. Zack quickly pressed the button, as the elevator's door closed.

All they had to do now was to wait. In other words, the most dangerous thing.

The elevator was dark, with only the button's red light faintly flickering. Only the rattling sound of the elevator filled the cold atmosphere. It felt like the trip wasn't going to end. Out of instinct, the three held their hands together.

50 seconds passed. Finally, light seemed to appear. The elevator stopped.

"W-Wait. Why isn't it opening door?"

"Wait a second." Zack shoot the blaster on the door, and opened it. He looked beneath, only the endless darkness was there. Except the one spot.

"Uh, I think I found out the problem. We went way too up." said Zack, and pointed at the light's source. "See that? That's the exit."

Just then, the cracking sound was heard.

"Gotta be quick! how do we get there?"

"I don't know! Milo, any ideas?"

Milo, though distressed, thought as hard as he could. Then he gave an answer.

"Do you have grappling hook?"

"Y-Yeah!" Then Zack pulled out the hook. Milo grabbed it, and the two grabbed his body. The elevator tilted, and the crack was heard once more.

"Here we go!"

Before the elevator fell down completely, they jumped off. Milo shoot the ceiling of the exit. the three swung to the exit, and bumped on the floor.

They were on ground. Finally.

"W-We made it!" Zack shouted, looking to the sunlight.

"Yeah, though I think I need some serious aid." Melissa said, lying on the floor. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry, I think Zack had to do it, since he's the owner..."

"Nah, it wouldn't be different. He had it and didn't know to use it before you talked. Totally newbie spy." Melissa mocked.

"I get it. But hey, I admit you were good on this, Milo. Perhaps you can overcome the curse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't we hang out a little more? And also... we need to find your family."

The ginger haired girl stood up, and offered a hand to him. Milo hesitated, but eventually accepted her hand. She pulled him up.

They headed outside. The city in a remodeling came into their sight, along with long-waited sunlight. They couldn't imagine what was going to come next, especially with this strange cursed boy.

But they had each other.


	2. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> out to world, finding family.

Milo had some difficulty walking around. The first sunlight was shining too bright on his tainted pink striped shirt. The streets were completely unfamiliar, that he felt he would get lost any second if Melissa and Zack wasn't around. The outside was really wider than prison. The brunette haired boy wasn't familiar with so many people around, either. Everything felt almost surreal.

Then, breaking the silence, an old lady talked to them.

"Oh, new faces! Who are you kids?"

"This is Milo, and this is Zack." said Melissa. "By the way, do you know someone who looks like father of him?"

The lady shrugged, and walked away. Melissa turned to Milo and Zack. "So, are we gonna just wander around like this and hope we find your parents?"

"How long have you been in there?" asked Zack.

"I don't know. I just remember he took me at young age..." Milo said depressingly. There wasn't even that much gloom in his sentence, it was just pure emptiness. He felt as if everything was disconnected.

"That's harsh. At least they'll recognize you, probably..." said Zack, putting a hand on Milo's shoulder.

"Yeah. I hope so." Milo said quietly. Then the three continued to walk the streets.

Zack couldn't help but notice Milo was holding Melissa's hand the whole time. However, they looked more like mother and baby, rather than friends. Trapped for most of his life inside a hopeless prison, Milo was still like a child. Child who was lost in bitter gray space. But his pupils were still shiny like a fresh water orb.

Maybe 10 minutes later. after avoiding the falling street sign, Milo noticed his belly grumbling. "Guys, I'm hungry."

"Let's grab something to eat." said Melissa, and led them. "I know somewhere."

The three arrived at the food court in the mall. They ordered typical burger set. Milo ate particularly fast, probably very hungry. Zack ate quite fast too, guess it was a spy thing. Anyways, after finishing, Zack brought them ice cream.

"You ever tried ice cream in the cell?"

"I-I don't remember." said Milo, getting the cream all around his mouth. "This is delicious!"

"Yeah. The only advantage of Doof's reign was that there were lots of sweets. So help yourself." said Melissa, also taking a bite of hers. They stayed there for a little while, resting their legs. They weren't exactly in a good condition, after sudden escape from the underground cell and running like crazy. She felt like her legs were little burning.

But as soon as Melissa leaned against the chair, the sudden booming sound was heard. The cooking room was on fire. They forgot they were with Murphy.

"Hold on, I got it!" Milo rushed with the fire extinguisher. But on the way, he slipped on the wet floor. It splattered water on nearby customers, and he slid to the cooking room.

When his shoe hit the machine, the machine overloaded, and launched metal parts to the mall on the opposite side.

"Oh man." He said with very concerned voice. Milo used fire extinguisher, and fortunately the fire was gone.

Then there was a scream from the mall. Milo rushed there. Because of the domino effect, the clothes there were almost all fallen. The glasses were broken.

"Hold on, I'm sorry- I got it!" Milo tried to get the fallen stands back up. However, from the broken glass swarms of birds came to pick from the nearby stores.

* * *

"Well, that marks a great start off." Melissa said sarcastically.

"Do you think his father would even want him?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Of course. Maybe that's the reason why he was locked. Bad lucks..." Melissa talked to herself, then suddenly had an idea strike her mind.

"Wait a min, that's it! That's the key to finding his father!" shouted Melissa, delightfully.

The two noticed the girl with camera. They ran up to her.

"Hey, are you gonna report this incident?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Please describe it as thoroughly as you can. His appearance, what kind of bad luck happened... and here, write our phone number!"

"What's it even about?"

"We need to find his family!" shouted Zack. "Can you do it, please?"

"..Okay." Though the girl looked a bit confused, she accepted their words and began to write on her notebook.

Zack and Melissa looked at Milo again. He wasn't helping anymore, instead he was apologizing countlessly. Even though no one was looking.

"Milo! What are you doing?"

"It's all my fault! I-I should be apologizing!" He said nervously. Melissa tried to comfort him, but she stuttered.

"No, you're n- ...gah, how do I say it... I-It's not YOUR fault. By this, I mean you didn't intend it, understand?"

Milo looked at her eyes. Though he was just little shorter than her, his glassy, watery eyes made him look like a baby. He sniffed.

"But... if I wasn't here, none of this would have happened."

"You're right, but you had to be here, right?" said Melissa. "It's just your birth condition. You're not the one to excuse, everyone should excuse _at you_."

Milo seemed to understand, but he didn't say a word. Melissa wanted to come back with better excuse, but the words were only on tip of her tongue.

"Why don't we go to park? You know, there's less people there." Zack interrupted.

"Sounds like a good idea." Melissa, feeling need to vent their mind, also agreed. Milo reluctantly nodded.

The three went out to the park. It was getting darker. But aside from regular bird attacks, at least there were less things to happen. It was also fortunate that the city haven't held any festivals yet.

The unlucky squad was sitting on a bench, each with a lollipop Milo insisted to try. Melissa felt she was too old for this, but she had to admit she liked it. The three lazily sat and watched sunset. They were too tired to do anything.

The sun eventually went down, but Murphy had nowhere to go. So they decided to wait longer. Occasional owl attack kept them from being completely bored. There were too much silence. Melissa even started to miss the fancy neon signs of city. Milo was just sitting there, occasionally asking about how the world works.

"Any calls yet?"

"Nope." Melissa checked her phone, then continued sucking the lollipop.

"What if his parents never watch news?"

"That's another unlucky stuff." said Melissa. "Then we'll have to print posters next day."

"Exhausting..." said Zack. "Even spy stuffs haven't been this exhausting."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Zack replied. There was another silence after.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Melissa answered. The phone called, "Hello, do you have Milo Murphy?" in urgent voice.

"Yes, yes we have!" Melissa said in excited voice.

"Really? It IS my son! Bring him to 5521 Druid Drive!"

"W-What's happening?" Milo asked, overhearing the call.

"We found your family! Go!" Melissa shouted. Never has her voice went up so loud, but it has now. The three then immediately started running.

* * *

In the house, blond haired teenager and woman, and a brown haired man was preparing. They cleared out the junks of a room. They immediately prepared full dinner and a blancket. Then the family went out, despite the sun was long gone. The doof-shaped lamps were discarded and new ones were yet to arrive, so the street was dark as pure black.

But as soon as they saw the light of the phone, they ran to it. The glimpse of each other was slowly being revealed.

Milo couldn't recognize those faces, but the tickling feeling in his body said otherwise. When they were barely an inch away, they could see each other clearly.

"Milo..?"

"M...Mom? Dad?"

Next thing Milo could feel was only human. and ear-surrounding squeals.

"You came back!" All his family shouted, while hugging him as hard as they could. "W-We're so sorry, Milo, we had to hide you when damn doof came..."

"D-Dad. It's nothing that much. I came back." Milo hugged them as well, as the tear filled his eyes. "B-But I missed you too..."

"Do you remember me, bro? I'm so sorry!" The blond girl said, while looking at his eyes.

"S-sister?" Milo awkwardly said. But then he was buried in his family, so he couldn't say anymore words. There were only hugs and snuggles, and there couldn't be a better way to welcome a long lost cursed boy.

"That's quite a scene." said Zack, watching all of this from meter away.

"They finally united after all those years. I can understand." said Melissa.

"Yeah. Even the unluckiest guy at least has family." said Zack.

"Let's go in now, shall we?" Milo finally released them, and spoke.

"Of course! We prepared the best dinner for our brother!" said Sara. They finally seemed to calm down, and headed to home.

"Oh, by the way, you're Melissa, and who are you? We can't thank you enough."

"This is Zack. He came from government or whatever." said Melissa. "Can we hang out with him?"

"Absolutely. He's been kidnapped when he was 3... so take good care of him." said Brigette Murphy, Milo's mother.

Melissa and Zack watched as the whole family went inside the house, finally reunited. Melissa rubbed her eyes, and noticed it was over 11 p.m..

"Oh God, my dad's gonna kill me." Melissa started to run, but then stopped. She turned around to look at Zack. "Wait, where do you go?"

"What?" said Zack, seeming occupied.

"You're a spy. Where do you sleep?"

"Oh, psh - Of course I prepared for that. D-Don't worry about me." He said, then left. "Goodbye! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Melissa waved hand at him as well.

* * *

In the park again, Zack opened his bag, and picked up the communicator. A Major with black hair and sunglasses was shown in the screen.

"Agent Z, report." He asked to Zack.

"Yeah. Apparently Doofenshmirtz got defeated-"

"We heard that one the news too. Anything else?"

The Major cut his words. Zack was slightly annoyed, but moved on. He hesitated whether or not to tell the incident that happened today.

"Actually, I met a boy, who was pretty special..."

"What?"

"..You know what, never mind. Just... I met a boy, and a girl." Zack muttered. "They don't seem to know that much though. What do I do next?"

"Contact the firestorm girls. They'll give further explanations."

"Wait, what about the sleep?"

"They have spare sleep quarters." Then the communication disconnected. Zack called firestorm girls' leader, but nothing came. Of course when the group consists mostly of teenagers and children, you shouldn't expect them to answer at 12 p.m..

"Huh..." Zack just sighed, and pulled out his pillow. It was summer anyways. He lied on the bench, and looked among the stars.

"Even the unluckiest guy has family..."


End file.
